¿Cielo o Infierno?
by Aandy G
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia. Una chica a la que le gusta divertirse, las reglas para ella no existen. Natsu Dragneel, uno de los espíritus atrapados en las celdas del Infierno, pagando los errores que cometió antes de su lecho de muerte. Un accidente cambia totalmente la vida de Lucy, será sometida a el juzgado. ¿Cielo o Infierno?. (Onegai una oportunidad n n)
1. Prólogo

**Hola n_n. Este es mi primer Fic y estoy muy emocionada. Bueno espero y les guste:**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Prólogo_

 _Lucy Heartfilia. Una chica a la que le gusta divertirse, las reglas para ella no existen. Natsu Dragneel, uno de los espíritus atrapados en las celdas del Infierno, pagando los errores que cometió antes de su lecho de muerte. Un accidente cambia totalmente la vida de Lucy, será sometida a el juzgado. Cielo o Infierno. _

_Una oportunidad nueva. Lucy tendrá que pasar la prueba, para vivir o morir. Natsu se encargará de vigilar a la rubia mientras esta trata de borrar sus errores en vida. Si Lucy pasa la prueba, volverá a vivir entre los humanos, Natsu será un Ángel en la tierra del Cielo. Los dos ganan al final ¿no?._

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Les gusto?**

 **Se que no soy buena. Pero Onegai hagan me saber si les a gustado.**

 **¿Comentarios?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Holaaaaaa... Espero y no haberles hecho esperar. Bueno trate de subirlo lo más rápido que pude.**

 **Comencemos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Cielo o Infierno?**

Había sido una noche muy cansada. Tuvo sexo todas la noche y sin mencionar el haber bailado toda la tarde. Se levanto de la cama, cogió su ropa interior y pantalón yendo a el cuarto de baño.

Abrió el grifo de la tina y se acomodo en el espacio. Su amiga Juvia había hecho una fiesta para celebrar el cumpleaños de su prometido Gray. El lugar era un bar muy reconocido, valla que le gustaba ese lugar ya había ido unas ¿cincuenta?¿Setenta? Quien sabe, pero le encantaba ese lugar. Comenzó a jugar un rato con el agua mientras movía los labios, tarareaba una canción.

Después de salir de la tina y dejar que el agua se fuera. Lucy comenzó a secarse con la toalla, recordando todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Se había levantado tarde ya que era Sábado, y bueno no tenía nada que hacer hasta que sonó su teléfono. Al contestar su peli-azul amiga le invito a ir al bar para festejar a Gray. Lucy acepto, claro no se iba a perder una fiesta, por algo le llamaban La Reina De Las Fiestas, no dejaría su título tan fácil.

Tomo la toalla y la ajusto a su cuerpo como si fuera un vestido. La pequeña toalla blanca sólo podía cubrir la mitad de los pechos haciendo-los sobresalir, también de abajo podía cubrir el principio del muslo, pero eso a la rubia parecía no importarle. Salió del cuarto y vio como un hombre se encontraba en el colchón completamente desnudo, que sólo era cubierto por una fina sábana blanca.

Termino de cambiarse y se acerco a la mesita de noche tomando el bolso negro y el celular que estaban en el. Volvió a mirar al hombre y sonrió con malicia. Así era siempre para Lucy Heartfilia sexo sin compromiso, y así sería siempre. Fue directo a la puerta de la habitación y abrió con cuidado de no despertar al hombre. Yéndose del lugar.

-No sabes lo difícil fue desarme de él para que ahora me digan que lo han dejado en libertad- Se quejo molesta. Después de irse del hotel en donde estaba, comenzó a caminar y en eso Levy le estaba diciendo que habían dejado libre a ese estúpido malnacido de Derek por teléfono.

 _-Lo siento Lu-Chan , pero eso es lo que vi en las noticias y como pensé estaba "ocupada" no lo habías visto y te llame-_

-Mierda, ahora tendré que hablar a la comandancia para pedir vigilancia en mi departamento-

 _-Bueno suerte amiga. Te dejo. Gajeel tiene una junta super importante y debo acompañarlo-_

-Si, bueno gracias por decirme- Guardo el móvil en su bolsa y pido una taxi.

.

.

-¡ _Papi, Papi!. Mira lo que te hice- La niña de rubios cabellos mostró un lindo dibujo lleno de flores, un sol con sonrisa y dos personas, para ser exacta un hombre y una niña jugando en el pasto. Claro que también tenía sus equivocaciones._

 _-Mocosa ¡Cuantas veces te e dicho que no me molestes cuando estoy ocupado!- Dijo molesto el hombre traje._

 _-L-lo siento Papá. No era mi intención, sólo quería mostrarte mi d...- La pequeña cayó al suelo con un gran golpe en la mejilla y lágrimas en sus grandes ojos marrón._

 _-Escúchame bien mocosa. Estás castigada y no comerás.- Gritó el hombre viendo con ira a la pobre niña. Ella sólo pudo asentir con la mirada y tratar de no sollozar enfrente de él._

 _-S-si Señor- Salió corriendo del lugar destrozando la hoja que tenía en sus manos._

 _._

 _._ -Tsk... Todos son iguales- Gruño la rubia pegando su frente al cristal del auto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola otra vez. ¿Les gusto? Espero y si. Sino es así tratare de esforzarme más. Acepto criticas constructivas. ideas, opiniones etc... Tratare de subir pronto el siguiente. Gracias. También quiero decir que mis otras dos historias pendientes las subiré un poco después.**

 **Agradezco el apoyo y sus comentarios. Me ayudan mucho.**

 **¿Comentarios?**


	3. Chapter 2

**FT No me pertenece sólo las historia. Espero y les agrade. Gracias.**

* * *

Se lanzo a la colcha y cayo boca abajo abrazando el almohadón. Cerro los ojos y se acomodo en la cama quedando completamente dormida.

- _Lucy,...Lucy...Abre los ojos Lucy-_

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Se sentó en la cama y miro a todos lados asustada. Había oído como una voz le llamaba. ¿O tal vez era su imaginación?. No, estaba segura de que había sido real. Pero no había nadie en la habitación. Vio su reloj de mano, eran las 2 en punto de la mañana, de pronto sintió la necesidad de beber agua. Se levanto de la cama y camino directo a la cocina de su departamento. Abrió el refrigerador y saco una galón de agua. Tomo un vaso y lo lleno de agua, para después pegar el cristal a sus labios y beber el líquido. Volvió a su habitación y se recostó en la colcha. Sabía que no podría volver a dormir así que se acomodo quedar de una manera cómoda. Tomo el control remoto y encendió la TV. No había algo interesante que ver , lo único que pudo llamarle la atención fue el noticiero sobre un asesinato y una película de terror. Decidió dejar la película de terror.

.

.

.

-¿Ahora que piensas hacer?- Pregunto un rubio de ojos azul marino con una marca en la ceja derecha en forma de diagonal.

-No lo se. Pero seguiré insistiendo hasta que me den una oportunidad- Contesto una pelirosa de ojos olivo. Tez morena y una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha. Parecía que estaban encerrados en una jaula siendo encadenados de las muñecas y los pies.

-¿Estas arrepentido?- Pregunto el rubio

-Si. ¿Porqué me preguntas si ya lo sabes Sting?- Pregunto ahora el pelirosa de manera sería y sin sentimientos. Lo que aprendió al estar atrapado por 3 años ahí fue que nunca debes demostrar algún tipo de debilidad. Siempre frío sin sentimientos y emociones.

\- La verdad. Sólo quiero asegurarme que de verdad estés arrepentido de todo lo que hiciste.- Respondió el chico con el nombre de Sting.

-Mmmmm... No te culpo por sospechar de mi. Yo también lo haría. Después de todo lo que hice... No merezco el perdón de Dios- Confeso el moreno mirando las cadenas en sus muñecas- Puta mierda. Como odio este lugar-

.

.

.

\- Lu-chan por favor acepte mi invitación- Rogó un chico mirando a la rubia quien lo miraba seriamente.

-Dije que no. Ahora si me permites, me largo- Dijo la rubia para alejarse del chico quien sólo se quedo viendo como se iba. ¿Es qué nunca podría vivir sin que un chico se le declarara o invitara a salir?. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que repetirlo? Para ella sólo era sexo sin compromiso. Gruño a lo que le faltaba. Había ido de compras por que no había nada que comer y al regresar se encuentra a " la persona que más quería ver" .Derek. Parado cerca de la puerta de su departamento. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de allí. Pero gracias a su bendita suerte, el chico la vio y fue a encontrarse con ella. Lo único que a Lucy se le ocurrió fue tirar las bolsas de compras al suelo y correr lo más fuerte que dieran sus piernas.

Después de estar 20 minutos huyendo de Derek. Hasta que logro conseguirlo. Sabía que Derek volvería a su departamento así que la mejor idea era ir a casa de Levy y quedarse ahí por algunos días, tal vez semanas, mejor meses, lo perfecto sería quedarse años. Si años serán. La rubia comenzó su caminata hacía la casa de Levy.

-Lu-chan ¿qué haces aquí?- Pregunto una peli azul de baja estatura y ojos miel viendo a la rubia.

\- Te platico luego. ¿Levy pudo quedarme contigo por algunos años?- Pregunto la rubia. Aunque la verdad parecía más suplica que pregunta.

-Pero Lu... Gajeel también vive aquí y sólo tenemos un habitación además no hay demasiado espacio para tres personas- Dijo la peli azul viendo como su amiga sentada en el suelo **(por las suplicas)** la miraba con decepción.

-Por favor Levy. Te lo suplico, me portare bien- Levy levanto las cejas en signo de sorpresa. No era muy común ver a su rubia amiga suplicando.

-Derek fue a tu departamento ¿verdad?- Lucy sólo asintió y volvió a ponerse de pie- Bien Lu. Entra ya veremos después como acomodarte- Las dos chicas entraron a la casa. Lucy aprovecho para relatar todo lo que había sucedido a Levy.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado 2 meses de lo ocurrido. Lucy fue obligada a regresar a su departamento ya que la chica no conocía la palabra "privacidad". Y tampoco conocía que cuando en una puerta hay un gran letrero con las palabras "NO ENTRAR" es por que no deberías entrar. La mala noticia para Lucy , fue que ahora sabe que Gajeel y Levy son unos salvajes, si. en doble sentido. La buena, es que al regresar a su hogar, Derek había desaparecido. Era necesario festejar. Así que en estos momentos había un gran alboroto en el departamento de la rubia. Todos los vecinos habían tocado la puerta de su casa. Eran las 4 de la mañana... Estaba segura que la policía llegaría que cualquier momento. Ese momento había llegado. Todas las personas que estaban ahí desaparecieron a la velocidad luz. Lucy soltó una carcajada. Ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de escenas.

Vio el reloj que estaba en el mueble. 5:30 p.m.. Después de haber arreglado las cosas con los polis un rato. Se acostó en su colcha y cayo rendida. Dormiría todo el día... Vaya que lo cumplió. Su teléfono resonó por toda la habitación con torpeza y cansancio tomo el móvil y miro el mensaje.

 _Lu, te necesito inmediatamente._

 _Te lo suplico, te necesito amiga_

 _De: Levy_

Unos minutos después la rubia ya estaba en la entrada de lugar. Salió y pidió un Taxi. Encendió su móvil y comenzó a teclear.

 _Levy ¿Qué pasa?_

 _Ya voy para allá_

Un horrible ruido y un desgarrador golpe se escucho por todo el lugar. La rubia sólo pudo cerrar los ojos, esperando el golpe. Un oscuro y desolado lugar invadió a Lucy. Quedando inconsciente... O eso creía. **¿Cielo o Infierno?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Les a gustado?... Espero que si n_n... La verdad tal vez sea corto. Pero a sido intencional para ya el siguiente capítulo HACER LO BUENO. Estoy muy emocionada. Me encanta escribir.**

 **Aliss-San: Gracias de verdad por seguir esta historia me subes mucho os animos. ARIGATOU. Y hay esta la aparición de nuestro Sexy Natsu 7v7.**

 **Giuly DG: Arigatou por seguir esta historia me hace feliz *-*. Haré los capítulos más largos. Si. Lo que estaba esperando a que Lucy tuviera el accidente y Natsu apareciera para hacerlos más largos. Y sobre la historia de Natsu... Eso se ira viendo paso a paso ya que al principio sera algo difícil de contar para él. Pero aseguro contarlo.** **Gomen si Natsu salio muy poco U.U.**

 **Lady-werempire: Agradezco de kokoro el apoyo n_n. Como dije antes.** **Haré los capítulos más largos, pero** **estaba esperando a que Lucy tuviera el accidente y Natsu apareciera. Y ahora que ya esta listo. A partir de el siguiente capítulo estos serán más largos. Espero y te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 ** _PD:¿Alguien más vio el capítulo 480 de FT (Manga)? Enserio me e quedado con cara de ¡WTF?!. Ese Mashima siempre me hace lo mismo. Para los que no lo hayan visto. NO SPOILER . Los que si ¿Qué cara pusieron? Yo parecida a esta .-. esta ?_? esta 0.0 y esta ~o~. De verdad no me lo esperaba._**

 **¿Comentarios?**


	4. Chapter 3

.

Parpadeo con cansancio. Toda la habitación estaba a oscuras y no lograba apreciar nada a su alrededor. Encendió el pequeño interruptor de la lámpara y registro la alcoba cuidadosamente. Había tenido un sueño demasiado raro. Ella se quedo con Levy por un par de semanas mientras se ocultaba del loco de Derek, luego Levy y Gajeel la echaron de su casa por "razones desconocidas", volvió a su preciado departamento y después ocurrió lo más raro de todo. Su pequeña amiga le envió un mensaje suplicando que fuera con ella. La rubia al leer la nota corrió apresurada a las afueras de la residencia y pidió un taxi. Y de ahí. Solo podía recordar el rugido feroz de un choque metal contra metal. Volviendo todo sombrío. Vaya divinidad ¿verdad?.

Iba a apagar la reducida lámpara, para volver a recostarse entre el calor de la frazada. Sintió el tenaz brazo fornido colocado en su pequeña cintura. Alzo la ceja desconcertada. ¿Acaso se había acostado con alguien?¿En su propia casa?. No. Ella por muy tomada que estuviera nunca invitaba a hombres a su hogar. Fijo su vista en el gran bulto escondido entre el cobertor. No podía ver su rostro o aspecto. Esté aun mantenía el recio brazo en su cintura. Puso su mano en el brazo del hombre, su plan era quitar el brazo de su cintura y despertar al hombre para después sacarlo a patadas de su departamento. Intento levantar el brazo, pero en segundos fue conmovida por los fuertes y bien dotados músculos del hombre sin rostro. La verdad no quería imaginarse como sería el pecho y vientre del desconocido. Serían perfectos. ¿Tendría pelo?. Oh no Lucy. Tienes que volver a la realidad, tienes que sacar a ese hombre de tu casa. De nuevo intento levantar el brazo del extraño, pero no lo logro. Y esa vez ella no era. El tipo la había apretado más a su cuerpo, sintiendo su perfecto pecho y pectorales en la espalda. Con cuidado giro su cuerpo quedando frente a frente, pero aun la cara del chico era cubierta por una sábana . Coloco sus manos en el pecho, sin pelo, del tipo. Sin poder evitar la curiosidad, comenzó a masajear pausadamente el vigoroso torso. Podría estar así por horas y no se cansaría nunca.

-¿Te gusta lo que tocas?- ¡Puta mierda!. Era la voz más sexy y atrevida que había escuchado en su vida. Era fuerte y segura. Perfecta. Como todo él.

-Tal vez- Susurro con atrevimiento. El otro brazo del extraño se posiciono en su cintura atrayendo el cuerpo de la rubia aun más unido al del chico. Si es que se podía.

-Se supone que debes comportarte.- Separo a la chica de él. Frunció el ceño. ¿A que se refería con eso?. Lo miro confusa.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Cuestiono mirando el rostro del extraño. El chico era hermoso. Pómulos fuertes, nariz recta, unos preciosos iris olivo penetrante y sin mencionar su rara pero maravillosa melena rosada revuelta. Era todo un Adonis.

-¿No lo recuerdas?- En esto momentos la palabra que lo definía era: Desconcierto. No lo recordaba. Y la mirada de la chica se lo confirmaba. Soplo con pesadez. Tendría que contarle todo.

...

-Estas de coña ¿no?- Negó. La rubia lo miro estupefacta. ¿Cómo era posible? Era una maldita broma. El chico solo le quería ver la cara de estúpida.- Oye si quieres negar que tuviste sexo conmigo. Esta bien, pero no inventes esas locuras- No sabía el porque. Pero un pequeño piquete llego a su corazón. ¿Le dolía que el chico la rechazara?.

-¿Que dices? Yo nunca tuve sexo contigo.- Aclaro acomodándose la camiseta negra, cubriendo su perfecto torso. Lucy miraba al pelirosa, mientras se recargaba en la pared de la habitación.

-¿Entonces por que estas aquí? Y no me vengas con el cuento de que eres una persona amable y al ver a una ebria chica la llevaste a su humilde morada. Porqué no te la creo- Menciono la rubia cruzando los brazos molesta. El extraño la miro con una sonrisa burlona. Bastante sexy por cierto.

-Pueda que no.- Detuvo su hablar y miro a la chica.- ¿Pero que tal si tu eres la caperuza y yo el lobo feroz ?- Se sobresalto de golpe. ¿Ese hombre acababa de pedirle tener sexo indirectamente? Demonios era todo un Adonis.¿Cómo no podría resistirse?. Juraría que sus bragas ya estaban más que mojadas y su respiración era jadeante. Y el se había dado cuenta

-Ja... Eres como todas- Murmuro para si mismo. Solo pensaban en follar. Ellos lo único que hacían era complacerlas. Sonrió con sorna.

-¿Porqué sonríes?- Pregunto molesta mirando la sonrisa del hombre. Se veía tan apetitoso con esa sonrisa. El moreno la miro.

-Nada. Bueno, estaré en la cocina- Salio de la alcoba sin decir palabra. Lucy asintió. Después recordó y siguió al tipo.

-Oye, chico ¿Cómo de que estarás en la cocina? MI cocina- Aclaro enfadada viendo de frente al moreno quien la miro con indiferencia.

\- Yo no me llamo "chico" mi nombre es Natsu. Así que comienza a usarlo cariño.- Acaricio rápidamente la barbilla de la rubia guiñando el ojo, comenzando a caminar lento.

-No ignores mi pregunta- Reclamo siguiendo al pelirosa.

-Ya te lo dije. Ni creas que lo voy a repetir- Anuncio abriendo el refrigerador, tomando una lata de leche.

-Deja de jugar y ya dime la vedad- Natsu la miro con aburrimiento. Dejo la leche en la mesa y se acerco a la rubia quedando a centímetros del otro. Lucy tuvo que elevar la cabeza para alcanzar a mirar los ojos del moreno. Era muy alto. Eso la intimidaba, pero no se dejaría tan fácil. Si algo le había enseñado el mundo acerca de los hombres era, nunca bajar la cabeza frente a uno. No le daría poder.

-¿Es qué no escuchas? Te lo e contado hace ya minutos.- Lo miro incrédula. ¿Acaso pensaba que era estúpida?

-Eso es imposible. Nadie puede regresar de la muerte- Observo los penetrantes iris del chico.

-Pues ahora es posible. Deberías ser agradecida, a muy pocos les han dado el derecho de una segunda oportunidad.- En ellos ira y rencor. Eso demostraban sus ojos. ¿Rencor? ¿Porqué la miraba con rencor?.

-Es que es imposible. Es algo ilógico-

-Puede que sea ilógico, pero es real.-

-Debe haber pruebas-

-No hay pruebas-

-En ese caso lo que dices es un embuste- Señalo con el anular, acusadora. Suspiro irritado.

-¿Sabes?... Piensa lo que quieras- Ya se le había ido el apetito. Bueno, la verdad nunca tuvo hambre. Dentro de su "jaula" aprendió a vivir sin alimento, además era un ánima. Ellos podían vivir sin comida, aunque dependía de la resistencia. Todo siempre tiene su tiempo y límite. Se recostó en el diván de la sala más cercano. Entre cerro los ojos e ignoro por completo los gritos de la rubia.

.

 _"Natsu traigo buenas noticias - Abrió los ojos con pesadez. Levanto su cuerpo de la fría tierra y froto sus ojos con las manos. Miro a la niñita sonriendo con entusiasmo._

 _-¿Qué puede ser mejor en este lugar?- Pregunto con sarcasmo. La niña lo miro con enfado y cansancio. Sonrió burlesco, la niña se veía tan tierna con sus pequeñas mejillas infladas._

 _-No juegues Natsu. Esto es serio-_

 _-Esta bien. ¿Qué pasa?- Se acerco a las varillas que le impedían la libertad. La niña estaba al lado contrario , mientras él estaba enjaulado._

 _-Encontré el boleto para que puedas salir de aquí- La miro sorprendido. ¿Podría ser libre? No lo sabía, pero haría lo necesario para salir de aquel lugar. Apretó las varillas con las manos. Sus manos comenzaron a quemar, pero no le importo. Un rayo de esperanza paso por sus ojos._

 _-¿Qué?¿Voy a ser libre?- Pregunto impaciente. La niña rió feliz. Desde que entro en aquel lugar, ser puesto en libertad fue el deseo de su amigo. Natsu odiaba aquel lugar. Como todos los que eran encerrados . Pero él , nunca se rindió, siguió luchando por su libertad. Ella sabe que Natsu esta arrepentido. Y por eso desde que lo conoció, a intentado mil formas de poder ayudarlo. Ese día había llegado._

 _-Si, pero no sera fácil convencerlos.- Sería difícil, pero intentaría por cualquier medio. El pelirosa asintió alegre. Con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. Hace años que no sonreía. Aquella emoción había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo._

 _._

 _-No estoy muy seguro- Pronunció mirando desconfiado a el pelirosa, quien mantenía la cabeza gacha. Estaba nervioso, debía aceptarlo. Esta era su única salida de la jaula._

 _-Se lo ruego. Natsu esta muy arrepentido de todos sus actos en vida. Sólo dele esta oportunidad. Si la chica logra pasar las pruebas y Natsu también , él será liberado del infierno, permitiendo paso a nuestro cielo y ella volverá al mundo de los humanos corrigiendo todos sus errores- Opinó la pequeña mirando con suplicas al hombre._

 _-Y...¿Si no logran pasar las pruebas?- Natsu trago duro. La niña miro a su amigo triste_

 _-La mujer sera enviada al infierno al igual que Natsu. Y no habrá otra oportunidad para ninguno de ellos-_

 _-Esta bien... Aceptamos tu propuesta. Nuestro Señor, les desea la mejor de las suertes.- Oía y no se lo creía. ¿Acaso tendría una oportunidad?._

 _-Lo ves. Te han dado una oportunidad.- Abrazo entusiasmada a el chico. Este la acepto alegremente._

 _-Gracias, gracias. No se que haría sin ti pequeña.- Fortaleció el mimo, sin lastimar a la pequeña._

 _-No serías nada- Rió la niña mirando a su amigo. Este devolvió el gesto._

 _-Tienes razón.-_

 _._

Sintió un gran dolor en su cabeza. Abrió los ojos y esquivo con dificultad el objeto lanzado. Suspiro con sorpresa. Miro alrededor, buscando al provocador. Lo único que encontró fue a la rubia mirando con ira a su persona. Alzo la ceja extrañado. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa loca?

-¿Es una costumbre tuya lanzar objetos a la gente mientras duermen?- Miro molesto a la rubia quien le miraba desafiante.

-Tu eres el culpable. ¿Porqué te quedas dormido mientras te hablan?- La miro con ironía.- Además en una casa ajena. ¿No te enseñaron a ser mas educado?-

-¿Y a ti no te enseñaron a gritar menos?- Se recostó en el diván mirando el techo.

-Oye... Soy mayor que tu. Más respeto ¿no crees?- Miro confundido a la chica. ¿Menor que ella?.

-¿Menor?-

-Si. Por tu aspecto diría que tienes... veinte años. Eres mas jo...- Abrió los ojos espantada. Era más joven que ella. ¡Era más joven que ella!. Se había acostado con un chico de veinte años. Había tenido relaciones sexuales con hombres mayores que ella, pero nunca menores. Se podía traerle problemas.

-¿Mi aspecto?... Hablas de eso. No. Tranquila no tengo veinte, solo veinticuatro. Cuando mueres tu cuerpo se descompone enterrado, pero tu alma sigue intacta. Nunca envejeces.- Explico el chico mirando con una sonrisa a la chica. No era alegre, pero tampoco era burlona. Era falsa.

-¿Sigues con eso de los espíritus y las pruebas? Ya te dije que no te creo-

-Y yo ya te dije que no me importa si fallas no sera mi...- Un vago recuerdo llego a su mente

 _"-Y...¿Si no logran pasar las pruebas?-_

 _-La mujer sera enviada al infierno al igual que Natsu. Y no habrá otra oportunidad para ninguno de ellos-"_

Miro con asombro a la rubia. Si ella no pasaba la prueba él tampoco lo haría. Sería enviado de nuevo a las jaulas, para vivir toda la eternidad en ellas. Cambio de planes. La rubia debía aprobar las pruebas. Y él la obligaría a hacerlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Holaaaaa... Mil, pero mil disculpas por tardar una eternidad. No fue mi intención, estos días mis padres me traen como loca por todas partes. Pero ahora que salga de vacaciones imagino que tendré más tiempo para escribir. Eso espero. Yo pienso que ete capítulo a sido algo largo, no al extremo pero a sido algo. Lo hubiera hecho más largo pero no tengo demasiado tiempo y lo e subido con anticipación para no tener problemas además de que en un día de esta semana iré a un compromiso lejos de mi ciudad y no podre llevar mi PC para escribir allá. Creo que e dado demasiadas explicaciones.**

 **Danna: Gracias por seguir mi historia. Me a entusiasmado demasiado tu agradable comentario. Siento por tardar, no era mi intención u.u. También lamento por no poner Lemmon este capítulo como deseabas, pero te aseguro que cuando haya NaLu Hard pondré un lemmon de sexo duro y desenfrenado además sera dedicado para ti n_n. Besos**

 **Guest: Yeiii... Gracias por comentar. ¿Derek? Bueno tengo unos cuantos planes secretos para esta historia. Sólo diré que todos en esta historia guardan un secreto. En especial Natsu que se vera mucho después. Muajajajaja los voy a dejar con la duda... Ok no. Saludos y muchos abrazos. Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.**

 **Muuu: Lo siento por tan larga espera. Espero merecer tu perdón. Siento por no poner el lemmonque esperabas. Pero juro que are un lo más pronto que pueda. Gracias. Besos y abrazos**

 **Salome: Holaaaaaa *-*... No ayo palabras para agradecer tan hermoso comentario. Es lo más lindo que me han dicho en mi vida (enserio). Pero gracias, gracias de corazón. NALU ES VIDA. Siempre fiel a mi pareja. Tratare de subir lemmon lo más pronto que pueda. Gracias por todo tu apoyo. Espero y rezo por que te haya gustado este humilde capítulo. Besos y abrazos. Saludos.**

 **¿Comentarios?**


End file.
